A dream is a wish your heart makes
by snakebun
Summary: MASSIVE MANGA SPOILERS! Armin makes it to the ocean and meets some old friends.


He blinked rapidly, allowing his eyes to adjust to the sudden bright light. The last thing he remembered was letting go. The hard roof top breaking a few ribs. The immense heat burning through him. He was on soft ground now. It felt like coarse flour under him. He sat up and ran his fingers over his chest. His injuries and uniform were completely gone. He was wearing his civilian clothes. His eyes filled with tears.

The sound of water made him turn around. There it was, like he'd always dreamt of seeing.

"The ocean..." The picture book hardly did it justice. "Eren, it's..." The tears came even stronger.

"Armin."

He looked up at the familiar freckled face. "Marco!"

He smiled. He too was wearing regular clothes. "I was hoping you wouldn't be here for a long time."

"Marco..." He stood and embraced the taller teen. "I can't believe Annie-"

"Did she tell you?"

"No, not directly. She had your gear. Marco, she has titan powers like Eren."

"I know..."

"You knew? How?"

He shook his head. "That's not important." He took his friend's hand. "We can't dwell on the past. I want you to meet some friends."

They walked along the beach. Armin stared out towards the never ending ocean. He breathed in the salt smell. This is what he always wanted… just with his best friends. Marco was good company though.

"There they are. Deiter! Emma!"

His breath caught. He should have expected to see them here, but he couldn't believe it. They were sitting at a table under an umbrella. The woman had blond hair wrapped in a neat bun. The brunette man looked over his glasses at them. A deflated hot air balloon with basket lay near them on the sand.

"Mother? Father?"

"Armin?" Emma stood and went to him. "Oh Armin, it is you!" She embraced him.

"Mother…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be, Mother." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I'm proud of you for wanting to get outside the walls."

She smiled and wiped her tears.

"We're proud too, son." His father placed a hand on his shoulder. "Marco here has told us so much about you. You're a Scout."

"The other soldiers have told us what's going on in the world. People who can turn into titans."

"The enemy you know is better than the enemy you don't know. Seems the real monsters were inside the walls."

"Other soldiers?"

"Of course. They're at the resort." His mother stood and took his hand. "Come."

Armin saw the large building behind them for the first time. It was a castle spotted with several windows. He saw people sitting in the courtyard. People who were laughing and enjoying themselves. People who were set free from the harsh world they lived. The faces were mostly familiar. He first saw soldiers from most recent missions. The former Squad Levi was sitting most casually under a large tree. They looked up at Armin, their faces almost sad at the sight of him. Petra waved at him and gave a small smile.

"Armin?!"

"Mr. Hannes!" He looked up at the tall blond man.

"Not you. I never wanted to see you here."

Armin sighed. "I know. I went out trying to save my friends. A hero's death, like yours."

Hannes hugged him and cried.

"It's okay, Mr. Hannes. We did what we could. It's up to them now."

The older man nodded quickly. "You're right. I know they can do it. " He smiled. "Where are you headed?"

"We were taking Armin to the café." Emma looked at Deiter. "I just hope my husband can control himself while we're there."

"Everyone fawns over Carla."

"Carla?" Armin asked. "Eren's mother?"

Marco nodded. "Did you know she was a waitress when she met Dr. Jaeger? She loves taking care of others. She also tells the best stories."

The café was just beyond the courtyard. They sat a small circular table. Carla Jaeger walked up to them. "Hello everyone. What can I get you?"

"Tea please."

"Yes, sir." She smiled at Armin. "It's good to see you, Armin."

"You too. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"As do we all. How are Eren and Mikasa?"

"Surviving."

She sighed. "That's all I can hope for them." She left and came back with a teapot. Mrs. Arlert poured while they talked.

"Marco says Mikasa graduated top of the class."

"Yes, ma'am. The instructor called her borderline genius. When she's determined, she's scary."

Carla laughed. "Mikasa is a fighter. That's why I told her to take care of Eren."

"She lives to protect him."

Armin lifted his teacup and took a sip. It was hot and burned his throat. He coughed.

" _Armin's breathing_!"

He looked around. "Eren?"

"What?"

"I heard Eren's voice just now." He coughed again.

" _That's it! Keep breathing!_ "

"Did you hear that?"

Marco shook his head. "Are you okay?"

His mother inhaled sharply. "Armin, you need to go. Go back to your friends and live."

"What?" He coughed hard.

" _Heichou, the injection!_ "

Everything went black. "Mother? Father? Marco?" He couldn't open his eyes. The sharp pain in his side was back. He was alive, but unsure of his fate.

 _The injection… He wants to make me a titan?_

"I'm giving the injection to Erwin."


End file.
